21 Guns
by Lieh
Summary: Encurralados. Mas era somente mais uma missão.


**21 Guns**

James & Lily

**Resumo: **Encurralados. Mas era somente mais uma missão.

**Inspirada na música 21 Guns - Green Day.**

Fanfic para o Concurso V 2012 - Songfics do fórum**_ Need for Fic._**

* * *

Um estalo seco ritmado por passos preenchia o ambiente. O cômodo estava em completa ruína, em quase total escuridão se não fosse por uma lâmpada caindo do teto resistindo bravamente com sua luz. O silêncio era total, absolutamente o rei do que um dia foi uma comum casa de uma família trouxa.

Um estremecer vindo do sofá destruído chamou a atenção do homem que caminhava. Ele empunhou sua varinha, andando lentamente. Um passo, dois passos, mais perto, e cada vez mais. Uma respiração sufocada, um sussurro. O silêncio.

Jatos de luzes vermelhas saltaram diante do homem que pulou de surpresa. Duas mãos habilidosas surgiram de trás do sofá, com as varinhas em punho, girando-as loucamente. Um feitiço o acertou em cheio, não dando tempo para a defesa. Ele voou pelo cômodo, e bateu com um estrondo em uma mesa, terminando de quebrá-la.

Mais uma vez o silêncio, quebrado rapidamente por mais um soar de passos – leves, apressados. A moça se aproximou do homem caído, seguida por seu companheiro – passos hesitantes, cautelosos. Ainda com a varinha em mãos apontando para o nocauteado, ela se abaixou fitando o rosto dele.

- Estuporado – ela sentenciou – Mas eu não acho que ele vá demorar a acordar. É melhor irmos embora, James.

Ela levantou-se guardando a varinha nas vestes, sem olhar para o rapaz à sua frente. O lábio inferior de Lily estava cortado, e com a palma da mão ela tentava conter as pequenas gotículas de sangue que escorriam.

Tão concentrada que estava que acabou se assustando com o abraço desesperado do marido, seguido de um beijo feroz.

Lily não resistiu. Deixou-se ser levantada e prensada na parede em pedaços, cruzando as pernas na cintura de James. As respirações de ambas estavam ofegantes, as mãos desesperadas e as bocas com vida própria. O calor se espalhava como fogo em brasa, deixando-os totalmente fora de qualquer controle. Lily apertou com mais força as pernas, ao qual James reagiu com um grunhido e com uma mordida no pescoço dela.

Mas lá no fundo da mente da jovem, aquilo estava errado. Lily sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, por isso de forma delicada, afastou-se de James descruzando as pernas, e impedindo dele beijá-la novamente. O rapaz não aceitou essa recusa da esposa, dificultando o desembaraço dos dois corpos.

- Lily... ? – James chamou com a voz sufocada.

- Eu sei que você tem medo que alguma coisa aconteça comigo, James. Mas eu não acho necessário você sempre querer fazer amor comigo em qualquer lugar, a qualquer momento, sempre que minha vida estiver em perigo.

Lily aproximou-se devagarzinho do marido, que estava completamente estático, com a camisa desabotoada pela metade, o casaco torto e os cabelos mais desgrenhados que o comum. Lindo e sexy, esse era o seu James. Mesmo com uma expressão entre a decepção e o desespero.

Ela o abraçou pela cintura, numa tentativa de confortá-lo. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Sempre que eles eram designados em alguma missão para a Ordem da Fênix, quando acabavam em uma situação extremamente perigosa, James surtava quando conseguiam contornar a situação e ficarem sãos e salvos – era a forma de ele demonstrar que estava com medo, por mais que nunca ele fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

James a abraçou de volta, apoiando a cabeça nos cabelos ruivos e macios da esposa, engolindo em seco.

- Eu pensei... Pensei que não íamos conseguir escapar – ele começou pegando o rosto de Lily entre suas mãos – Por um momento eu pensei que há alguns minutos atrás nós estaríamos mortos agora.

Os dois se fitaram por um tempo que poderíamos considerar longo, mas não passaram de segundos, contados por barulho de passos vindo do cômodo vizinho.

- Tem mais dois comensais! Eu pensei que tínhamos conseguido despistá-los – Lily sibilou.

James, soltando-se dela, caminhou até a larga janela quase do tamanho de uma porta, grande o suficiente para passar uma pessoa. Olhou a rua deserta e escura, distinguindo dois vultos que circundavam a casa. Mais Comensais da Morte. Era muito estranho que tantos asseclas de Voldermot estivessem atrás deles, e o pior era que sabiam os passos dos dois. Com toda a certeza havia espiões na Ordem.

Naquele dia, James e Lily foram designados para investigar um massacre ocorrido numa rua trouxa – o que deixou a comunidade não mágica em pânico – onde toda uma família dentre pai, mãe, avós e três crianças foram assassinados dentro de casa, sem qualquer vestígio de tentativa de roubo. Nenhum rastro de sangue nas vítimas, o que assustou mais ainda os policiais quando levaram os corpos.

Mal se passou um minuto entre James fitando a janela, quando um Comensal da Morte invadiu o cômodo acertando Lily com um feitiço, por ela estar mais próxima. Ela tombou no sofá - que outrora foi seu esconderijo e de James que fugiam dos três comensais que passaram a seguir o casal assim que pisaram na rua trouxa.

Com a fúria cegando os olhos, James não pensou duas vezes ao gritar com ódio na voz:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

A luz verde explodiu da varinha do rapaz, acertando em cheio o inimigo no peito, este caindo com um baque surdo no assoalho destruído.

Ele correu para junto de Lily que gemia de dor.

- Lily? Lily? Você está me ouvindo? – o desespero era nítido na voz dele ao tomá-la nos braços. Havia sangue saindo dos ombros da jovem, empapando o chão.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe – respondeu ela não mais que um sussurro.

- Consegue andar? O outro não vai demorar muito para nos encontrar aqui... Por Merlin, Lily, eu quase pensei que você...

Lily o calou com um selinho.

- Não diga mais nada, nem pense nisso.

Com um caroço maior que sua garganta, James se levantou deixando Lily por alguns segundos no chão, empunhando a varinha para a enorme janela:

- _Bombarda!_

A janela explodiu voando cacos de vidro para todos os lados, mas os dois estavam seguros com o Feitiço Escudo que o rapaz havia projetado. Em seguida, ele tomou Lily pelos braços levando-a no colo, saindo da casa indo para o jardim. James não queria aparatar com Lily naquelas condições, por isso se afastou ao máximo da casa, tentando não chamar a atenção do último comensal que estava no encalço deles, com os dois se escondendo entre duas árvores próximas.

Ele depositou delicadamente a esposa no chão forrado de folhas, disparando com a varinha luzes vermelhas – o sinal de auxílio combinado entre ele e Sirius sempre que ambos estavam em apuros.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos quando o céu foi cortado por uma motocicleta voadora que roncava estrondosamente. James com Lily nos braços, correu para junto de Sirius fugindo das azarações que o Comensal da Morte disparava pela porta da casa, assim que viu a movimentação no jardim.

- Padfoot, leve a Lily para o _St. Mungus_, e espere por mim lá – James depositou com extremo cuidado a jovem esposa na garupa da moto – E por Merlin, não a deixe cair, e vá devagar com essa moto!

- Relaxa Prongs, até parece que eu quero matar sua mulher – Sirius respondeu ofendido.

James girou o corpo para interceptar os feitiços que se lançavam como mísseis para cima do grupo, dando tempo para Sirius ajustar a motocicleta para partir.

Porém, de repente, o Comensal ficou estático no lugar com o corpo petrificado, e caiu duramente no batente da porta.

- Vinte e um comensais acertados, James – Lily sussurrou.

O rapaz completamente espantado olhava para a esposa em descrença.

- Estou realmente orgulhoso de você, Lily – Sirius riu – Eu teria feito isso melhor que você, obviamente, mas eu estava muito ocupado.

A jovem riu fracamente, encarando o marido que a olhava como se ela estivesse louca.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, James. Eu estou ganhando de você, e isso significa que até a próxima missão você irá fazer todas as minhas vontades. Gostou do meu feitiço silencioso? – Lily ria sem parar, seguida por Sirius que não perdia a oportunidade de tirar sarro do amigo. James não imaginava a impetuosidade da mulher até aquele dia, e muito menos sua audácia.

- Veremos, Sra. Potter. – respondeu ele - Mas lembre-se que a senhora foi ferida, o que lhe desconta pontos. Ou seja, estamos empatados.

- É, Sr. Potter – Lily suspirou – Talvez estejamos.

_One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky  
You and I_


End file.
